Solid electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) are typically made by pressing a metal powder (e.g., tantalum) around a metal lead wire, sintering the pressed part, anodizing the sintered anode, and thereafter applying a solid electrolyte. When expected to encounter high voltages, such as experienced during a fast switch on or operational current spike, it has been generally necessary to employ only certain types of materials in the capacitor design. For instance, the anode of conventional high voltage capacitors is formed from a flake powder having a specific charge typically in the range of from about 10,000 to about 15,000 μF*V/g. Unfortunately, such materials also have a relatively low surface area, which significantly limits the capacitance that can be achieved. As such, a need currently exists for a solid electrolytic capacitor having an improved performance in high voltage environments.